


Taken: Part 2

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ezekiel | Gadreel, Alpha/Omega, Crush, Cute, Dungeon, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hot, M/M, Master/Slave, Memories, Omega Sam, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexy, Smut, Smutty, Wincest - Freeform, sam is an omega!, suprise bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPRISE BITCHES GUESS WHO'S AN OMEGA! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT HUH?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys i really am excited forthis chapter I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment opinions

The walls were slippery and wet with the blood of many. The floor stone cold and uncomfortable, the screams of unfortunate souls echoed throughout the room in which Sam awoke in. Sam was huddled in the corner, trying to keep warm and mentally creating a plan to get out of this place; hell. He could of swore he heard his father's screams a couple of times, and those screams were enough to have him sobbing. 

He quickly discovered upon waking up that he was tied, but not with rope. He was attached to a chain that led to a bolt in the brick wall, this chain connected to a collar that was around his neck. As much as this would usually turn him on, in this situation, he was absolutley panicked. He had to keep himself from hyperventilating, so he could focus on the real problem, and the only way to do that was to think of the only real happiness in his life; Dean.

Sam had created a fantasy world in which he wasn't in hell, but he was with Dean. They had their own house in the middle of God knows where, and they were content, and happy. They still went on hunts and they still got into fights, just like the old them but something was different. They were relaxed, the world no longer depended on them. This place was Sam's happy place their was no denying it, and so as he sat there, in the stone cold, pitch black dungeon that Crowley had him in, he smiled to himself.

"'Ello Moose," Sam was startled by the sudden sound in the dark place. His ears rang from the sound of Crowley's voice echoing off the walls. 

"Why the hell did you kidnap me?!" He began to struggle against the chain link collar that he was in. "And why the hell do I have a collar on?!" 

The British demon only chuckled under his breath, then peircing light filled the room and Sam immediatly shut his eyes.

" You and your brother are a bit of a pain in the arse... if you know what I mean. I know torturing you won't do much to your brother..." Sam had finally opened his eyes. "Your going to be my little pet... well at least until your brother tries to save you, and once he fails... I will kill the both of you," He smiled and turn around to walk out. "But first... you need a little time out," With that he walked towards the exit, turning the large flourencent lights out, leaving Sam in the dark once again.

                                                                                                                     ***

"Rise and shine..." The lights in the dungeon flashed on, making Sam groan from the intense lighting. 

"Are you bastards gonna let me eat or what?" Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes and attempting to stand. The demon that had stepped into the large room was biger than him, and that was saying something. He was covered in tattoos, and his red eyes were as vibrant as Christmas. Sam hated the idea, but he had to admit the guy was pretty attractive, he wouldn't mind being his pet any day, but of course Dean would skin him alive if that happened. 

"Shut up..." The man growled, he reached his hands down to Sam's neck and unlocked the collar. " Stand up... now," His voice was deep and dominant, just like Dean's. As he stood up his eyes met with the other man's, his eyes were red but the inner orbs showed green, vibrant and beautiful green. 

"Your eyes are really pretty..." He mumbled aloud. His face quickly turned red once he realized what he had just said. 

"What?" His eyes flashed to Sam's once again, their red was now almost invisible, all he could see was the shocking green they produced, they were much more vibrant than Dean's, and in a way he hated himself for having a crush on a demon of hell, but he was a sucker for green eyes.     

"I- I Said your eyes are really pretty," The demon smiled, but only slightly before took his arm and led him out of the dungeon. Sam was hoping and pleading in his head that he would see him more often, because if that was the case then he wouldn't mind being here. He obviously would eventually want Dean, Dean was his everything. But this demon, that seemed to have a soft side, made it somewhat bareable to be here. The hall was lined with tortured souls screaming in agony and begging to be cast out of hell, Sam knew all too well that there was no chance for them. 

Sam was waled into a rather luxorious room. The floor was no longer hard stone but very soft, blue carpet. He had an actual bed with satin sheets and fluffy pillows for him to lay on. Sam was more than relieved when he sat down on the bed. 

"This is your room..." The man spoke, making Sam's insides rumble omce again. Sam was half afraid if he said something that it would come out a whimper, so he just knodded in responce. "So... are you an alpha or an omega? I can't tell," 

"What?"

"You know... come on your family doesn't practice that?"Sam had absolutly no idea what he was talking about, he had heard of families that still practiced those ways but his didn't. He was given supressants at birth and had been on them until he was 18. He wasn't even sure that his body could produce pheromones anymore. 

"No, I'm not sure what I am..." Sam looked down in shame, he could feel his ears getting red as the demon looked down on him. He could hear the man above him sigh softly.

"Here, take this," He handed him a small, round, and pink pill.

"What is it?"

"If your an omega... we'll know in about thirty minutes. It enduces your heat," Sam gulped the pill down, he really didn't have a choice with the demon standing right above him. Sam had only one heat in his lifetime, and that was when he was 15, when he refused to take his supressants for a day. He remembered that it was the most intense feeling of his life, the need to be filled up with something, anything. The aching feeling lasted for hours until it was pure, blissful agony to even be in the same room with an alpha. So Sam knew that he was an omega, and he knew what was to come.

"Why do you need to know so bad?" Sam asked quietly as the demon began to pace around the room, waiting for the pill to kick in. 

"Because I'm an alpha-"

"And your going to breed me if I'm an omega," Sam answered. 

"No, but I'm your trainer, and the trainer always has to be the opposite of the submissive," The demon kept pacing, more frequently now that ten minutes had passed. 

Sam was definatly feeling the effects of the pill, he was just really good at hiding it. The aching feeling had already started, and he had to hold his breath to keep from whimpering. He knew it was no use, once he was in full heat the alpha would be able to smell him, smell his pheromones. 

"What's your name?" The demon asked softly as Sam began to shift in positions. 

"Why do you care?" Sam asked a little too harshly. He wasn't understanding why a demon would want to know all this about him.

"I'm not like the other trainers' here. I don't really enjoy hurting people as much as the others..." Sam wasn't understanding what he was really getting at put he kept quiet. "So, I'm not going to hurt you... plus your really cute," He turned away but Sam caught his smirk.

"I'm Sam," He looked up and smiled weakly.

"I'm Gadreel," He said softly   
                       
                                                                                


End file.
